Hey Boy Hey Girl
"Hey Boy Hey Girl" 'by ''The Chemical Brothers ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer appears to be a mix between Aztec and African. His skin is dark purple and his body parts are painted differently. The paint changes colors often but is mostly notable to be green and yellow. He wears a grass skirt and something similar to that on his head. Background The routine takes place in front of a blue Aztec background. The background makes several revolutions, shines and shows silhouettes of the dancer. In the middle there's something that looks like a leaf. The most focused colors in the background are only blue, red, pink and purple. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves''' in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: '''Bend your knees while leaning your arm inwards. '''Gold Move 4: Quickly swing your right arm upwards. HeyboyheygirlGM123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 HeyboyheygirlGM4.png|Gold Move 4 HBHG UGM.png|Additional Gold Move in Dynamite's Mashup Appearances in Mashups Hey Boy Hey Girl appears in the following Mashups: * Addicted To You (Black Light) (As A Cameo) * Beauty And A Beat * Dynamite * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Jump (For My Love) * Limbo * Moves Like Jagger * Pound The Alarm * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She's Got Me Dancing * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Where Have You Been Captions Hey Boy Hey Girl ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * African Mill * African Punch * African Swim * Joggers Jig * Kilimanajaro * King Of Africa * Out Of Africa * Purify * Summoning * Voodoo * Witch Doctor Trivia * Aside from the extreme version of Barbra Streisand, this could possibly be the "boss" song of Just Dance 3; it has more difficult and flexible moves, goes on for over four minutes, and by the end, the player will most likely be out of breath. * The avatar for this song can be unlocked with ''Limbo in January. * Most of the Puppet/Party Master modes with this dancer have captions below that usually say, "Voodoo", because of how he looks like a witch doctor. *This is one of the few dancers that don't have white skin like almost every dancer. *The only lyrics are "Hey girls, Hey boys, Superstar DJ's, Here we go!". * The background in the Kinect version is more animated than in the Wii version. **It also looks bluer. * This song has 53 pictograms. Gallery HeyBoyHeyGirlMenu.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl on Just Dance 3 File:Heyboyheygirlbackground.jpg|The background HBHGbubbleHD.png|Bubble HeyboyheygirlTHUMB.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 53.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Heygirlsquare.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl Videos File:The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl File:Just Dance 3 - Hey Boy Hey Girl - 5* Stars Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:90's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Around-The-World Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 3